


Barry's eyes

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Eddie likes Barry's eyes * Flash / Arrow; OliverxBarry / Insinuations EddiexBarry; RonniexCaitlin *





	Barry's eyes

Eddie had never been displeased with the busy streets of Breaks. With its bright shops, attractive to the eye and its restaurants ranging from the most elegant to the family-looking that called you to try their traditional food. He had never complained that Breaks was almost full of people, where you had to push through them ...

But this time it was different.

Right now he hated that street. He hated that his serious, expressionless face would attract attention, but not enough to prevent others from crashing into his body. He hated them all, even if they were not to blame for their ill humor, their misfortune and misery.

Since his kidnapping, he could not have been the same agent as before. But how to be?

During his captivity he not only had to endure the madness of Wells, Flash Reverso,  _Eobard Thawne; his relative._ But he must also have been a victim of the betrayal of the woman he loved. Of how she had not hesitated to throw herself into the arms of another man while he was missing by someone who did not stop treating him like shit.

He still has Wells' cruel chuckle in his head when the Picture News had captured the exact moment when one of his outstanding employees, Iris West, had thrown himself on Flash to kiss him after he saved him from falling from the Imperial Bank building. .

It is true that he saw live as the superhero dressed in red rejected her to get lost in the streets like an almost visible beam.

But that did not mean that it did not hurt. After all, Barry was in love with Iris since they were children.

But then why had he rejected her? Out of respect for him? Did Barry no longer love Iris?

Does not know. The only thing that is clear to him is that Iris deceived him, that a distant relative came back from the future to cause havoc and murders of innocents. That is not the exemplary agent that was believed to be and that may never be.

_And a shit ..._

The neon sign of STAR Labs makes him look up, his feet had brought him there by inertia. And even if he does not want to, enter.

The very few employees who still work there do not dare to see him. That infuriates him, makes him believe that he is a stranger, that he does not fit and that maybe, just maybe, he has a bit of the blame for all that.

Eddie's mind becomes cloudy.

Do not think rationally.

He is standing in the middle of a corridor, with Barry Allen just a few steps away from him. Seeing him with bright eyes, curious about his condition ... Like ... As if he really cared what happened to him, as if he was worried that he would break right there.

"Eddie ..." the brunette calls him, but Thawne is clouded by anger that blinds his rational senses.

He does not even think about it and attacks the scientist.

Barry feels himself crashing against the wall and Eddie squeezing his clothes violently, his eyes see him with hate and his erratic breathing hits his face. He does not defend himself, he does not look away from who he considers his friend. Let Eddie off with him, because he deserves it. Everything bad that happened to Eddie was his fault.

Barry's brown eyes do not deviate from his and Eddie feels something in his chest.

Barry looks at him guiltily. Not with pity or fear, as some of his companions had already done or as if he were a poor devil who had the bad luck to be born.

His large, bright and expressive eyes see him as if he wanted to repair it. They see him with painful guilt and regret, as if trying to apologize to him through his eyes.

Why? Barry is not to blame.

Eddie knows it was not Allen's fault that he was kidnapped ... After all, if Wells took him captive it was because he needed him for his blood, for the kinship involved. Not for anything else, not because he was important.

The pain returns to the policeman's mind, forgetting who he was with for just a few seconds and hitting Barry again against the flat, cold surface of the metal wall of the corridor. Eddie has never considered himself to be violent, because he was not, but the psychological tortures to which Eobard had subjected him make him forget the man he truly was.

[...]

-  _Why do not you see the name on this front-page article, agent? Cynical Wells had told him, and he, like an idiot, had obeyed. Reading the name of the author of a futuristic newspaper- She is going to leave you ... She does not love you ... -_

_His words, cruel and hurtful, are the only thing that reverberates in his heart for long hours._

_... Iris West-Allen ..._

[...]

I did not want to believe it.

At first he had wanted to believe that everything was a truncated, a trap to make him believe the lie and thus seize him to hurt those he wanted.

But...

Eddie looks at his victim again. To who was going to take the woman he loves.

Barry, although he has the skills to shake him off and retaliate for his daring, does not. Let me use him like a rag doll, someone with whom to unload all that frustration.

_It's not his fault._

His mind reproaches him, and he is right. The chestnut tree he holds prisoner between the wall and his body is not the fault of everything that happened, but Eobard.

Eddie releases the shirt slowly releasing him, without taking his eyes off of Barry's, who seems to shine more when he sees that his anger diminishes.

Was he happy that the anger left his body?

He knows the answer is yes when Barry's brown eyes shine when he sees him directly. As if trying to find something else. As if he wanted to repair what's wrong with him, and if it was Eddie, he'd leave him. Because he wants to be repaired, he wants Eobard to be erased from his mind and if Barry was willing to do that task, he was not going to stop him.

Eddie also looks into his eyes, and gets lost in them.

I had never noticed that Barry's eyes were so bright, so deep and with that childish touch because of his eternal curiosity. And for that lie, Eddie likes it.

Eddie likes Barry's eyes. Because when he sees them, as he did right now, he does not feel anger or hatred. Just curious about the person in front of you, curious to know what to do with them. For knowing what he thinks of him right now ...

Eddie Thawne would like to see through the eyes of Barry Allen.

A serious throat clearing scares them both, and by inertia, Eddie hides Barry behind him. Protecting it Forgetting completely that the chestnut tree can take care of itself.

" Arrow?" Leaves of his lips to see the Starling City goalkeeper standing in front of them. "What are you supposed to do here?"

The Flash partner hero stares at him and does not like it.

Arrow sees him as if he wanted to tear off his head, as if at any moment he was ready to go to him and hit him with that bow that he knows must weigh a lot.

"I came for him ." The cold voice of the hooded green rumble in the place, ruffling the skin

Eddie frowns and hides with his body Barry from the look of Arrow, one of his hands to the waist of his pants, where he has hidden his civilian weapon, covertly and does not look away from the opposite.

Unlike chestnut, the gaze of the green archer is cold, cruel and detonated distrust. It was not warm and bright like Barry's.

Eddie did not like Arrow's eyes, he preferred Flash's.

"Why are you looking for it? "Eddie asks, bluntly.

The man does not look at him, instead shifts his gaze to Barry who had not left the protection of the police officer.

" Cold ... " it's all he says, and it's the only thing Barry needs to get out of Eddie's protection and go out to meet Arrow.

"Okay ." Answers Allen, who turns to see Thawne. "Eddie, I need to go, it's important but ..." .Barry bites his lower lip nervously. "If you need me ... You know I'm here, right? ? "he asks, undecided.

Eddie smiles with a certain grace despite the situation in which he finds himself and looks directly into his eyes. They are so warm that he can not help but wonder if they are real, because if so, he wants them to continue to see him that way. He needs them, now more than ever he needs something like this in his life.

"Of course "responds to them and then shake their hair as if it were a small child.

Eddie likes to treat Barry as if he were a child, to mock him well with him. And although Allen resplendent and complains with Joe to seek support, he knows that he also enjoys it.

The forensic scientist smiles, happy and warm. He nodded understanding the answer and turned to go with Arrow, who still does not take his eyes off. Once Barry is next to the archer, he surrounds him with an arm over his shoulders and takes him away.

The agent follows them until he can no longer distinguish them. His mind, to the lack of the presence of chestnut, again becomes heavy ...

But not as much as that morning. Thanks to Barry and his warm, bright eyes that managed to take a weight off his shoulders.

Eddie's cell phone rings, he takes it in his hands and notices that on the screen the image of Iris ...

They have a pending talk.

He puts the cell phone back in his pants pocket and goes back to his car, the one that had been parked outside the laboratories before being kidnapped. On the way, try to keep your mind blank, try not to think about Eobard, or Iris or Barry, although this last little had to do with the events experienced during his captivity.

Eddie comes out of the building and almost smiles when he sees his car where he left it. He takes out his keys, the ones Joe had given him in the police station, but before he can get closer, someone appears behind him like a shadow.

The policeman turns quickly and aims with his weapon, instinctively.

"Wow wow! Quiet! " the man asks in front of him, raising his hands and seeing him surprised with the weapon.

Eddie lowers his gun slowly to see him with determination. The subject in front of him had to have his same height, brown hair and strange green eyes, very bright to tell the truth, maybe he used contact lenses. Greater than Barry but not him. He was wearing a large air force bomber and uniform.

" How can I help you? "says Eddie finally.

The other man smiles.

-Eddie Thawne, I'd like to talk to you ... -the aviator looks around with a mocking smile- "In private, if I could be" -ironize when you see the desolate street.

The agent sees him with great distrust and although he no longer possesses his weapon in his hand, he rests on his sleeve.

"And who are you? "the question is direct.

The pilot is surprised for a few seconds, but smiles at the end giving him his hand in greeting.

"Hal Jordan "

* * *

Oliver did not want to think badly about his partner. Really! But he was getting really hard. Even more so when Barry did not seem interested in that mission to hunt Cold and if he was more aware of his cell phone in case that  _Eddie_  got to call  _..._

That bothered him, and a lot. Although it was necessary to understand him, it was not funny for him to find his boyfriend against a wall having a visual contact in the purest Disney style with another man.

 _"_ Worst of all?"

Ronnie did not stop bothering him and swore that if he did not shut up, he was going to stick an arrow between her eyes. And he does not give a shit if he had to leave the country later to prevent Caitlin from taking revenge against him.

"Do not get mad, Queen ..." Ronnie chanted, resting a hand on the archer's shoulder. "I'm sure if Thawne declares himself to Barry, they'll invite you to the wedding ..." he scoffed.

And if looks kill, the meta-human of fire would no longer exist in this life.

* * *

[  _Somewhere in Manhattan]_

"He changed again ..." Wells, Eobard said seriously, as he re-configured the newspaper he had brought with him from the future.

And although the news of the disappearance of Flash in Central City had not changed at all, if it had done much of the report made by the Picture News of that time. The details were small, but no less important. On the contrary, it is true. What he had found out had been a great revelation for him, especially with the last thing the newspaper said.

They were small details, but of great value.

Like the fact that the name of the author of the newspaper article had changed to be called only Iris West. He no longer possessed Barry's surname, which implied that they would not marry in the future.

Like the fact that police officer Eddie Thawne had fallen into service with Central City's prestigious detective, Joe West.

And how, to his surprise, he had disappeared the same day as Flash, the husband of billionaire Oliver Queen ...

_Barry Allen._


End file.
